<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лето 69-го by Red_Yennifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058554">Лето 69-го</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer'>Red_Yennifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/M, PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Stoned Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лето 69-го</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/pseuds/Bad_Faery">Bad_Faery</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рум Голд понимал: вся эта бессмыслица во Вьетнаме не может продолжаться долго. Она даже не была настоящей войной – по крайней мере, так говорили журналисты. Как так вообще вышло? Двадцать четыре года назад они уже сразились за всё, за что стоило сражаться. Ничего не осталось.</p><p>Он старался не думать о сорок пятом, но этот год преследовал его во снах. Минимум раз в неделю он просыпался, слыша звуки выстрелов. Однако это осталось в прошлом, и он ежедневно надеялся услышать новость о возвращении солдат из Вьетнама. Хорошо бы. Молодые ребята не заслуживают таких воспоминаний.</p><p>Поначалу он твердил, что все закончится, когда Бэю исполнится четырнадцать. Или пятнадцать, самое позднее – шестнадцать. Но война не кончалась. Он редко обсуждал эту тему с сыном во время их драгоценных еженедельных созвонов – звонки в Калифорнию из Мэна стоили дорого, а им надо было столько сказать друг другу… Но он понимал, что сын взрослеет. Совсем скоро его призовут в армию, и, если эта проклятущая война не закончится… Рум не хотел думать, что может случиться.</p><p>Собственный опыт участия во Второй мировой наградил его раздробленной лодыжкой и ночными кошмарами, похоронившими всякую надежду на отношения. Милли ушла от него спустя пару лет после свадьбы. Он не осмеливался жениться заново, потому что по меньшей мере раз в неделю просыпался на полу охрипшим от крика и взмокшим от холодного пота. Он не допустит, чтобы такая же участь постигла его сына.</p><p>Ему было известно о людях, пытавшихся положить конец войне. Он слышал их песни и читал о них в газетах. Эти люди, однако, словно жили в неведомом мире. Ведь они, будучи совсем молодыми, так бесстрашно выступали против правительства, а он трусил. Эта страна даже не была его родиной, несмотря на то, что он числится её законным гражданином. Рум надеялся оставить кошмары в Шотландии, но они последовали за ним. Какое он имел право присоединять свой слабый голос к голосам этих людей?</p><p>Ради Бэя он должен быть храбрым. Около призывного пункта Сторибрука всегда были демонстранты. Если его участие окажет хоть какое-то влияние… все же это лучше, чем ничего. Один слабый голос – ничто, но миллион могут услышать. Ему никогда не стать кем-то по-настоящему важным, но он мог слиться с другими голосами.</p><p>Доработав смену в ателье Марко Вакстерна, Рум направился к призывному пункту. Демонстрантов он услышал раньше, чем увидел. Это была небольшая компания молодых людей, разодетых в диковинные свободные одежды, которые ужасно хотелось подогнать по размеру. Он быстро скользнул взглядом по бусам, перьям и длинным волосам, обрамляющим настороженные лица. Кажется, все демонстранты пристально смотрели на него. Тяжело опираясь на трость, он нашел удобное место на траве рядом с тротуаром, который несколько смельчаков перекрыли вопреки категорическому запрету шерифа Грэма, и неловко сел, присоединив к скандированию собственный дрожащий голос.</p><p>− Раз, два, три, четыре, нам не нужна ваша гребаная война. </p><p>Его лицо горело от стыда, но спустя пять минут бесконечного повтора слова потеряли всякий смысл.</p><p>Молоденькая девушка, сидевшая рядом, улыбнулась ему, и его сердце дрогнуло. Осмелев, он заговорил громче, и в её голубых глазах засияла гордость. </p><p>− Раз, два, три, четыре, нам не нужна ваша гребаная война!</p><p>Неожиданно он ощутил на щеке теплую влагу и умолк, а подняв глаза, столкнулся с сердитым взглядом юной Регины, дочери мэра города Генри Миллса.</p><p>− Животные! – прорычала она, снова плюнув, на сей раз на сидевшую рядом с ним молодую женщину. – Мой Дэниэл гордится тем, что сражается за свою страну. А вы обычные трусы!</p><p>− Надеюсь, он вернется к вам, − тихо сказала девушка с голубыми глазами. – Многие не возвращаются.</p><p>Она никак не отреагировала, когда Регина вновь плюнула в неё.</p><p>− Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы он сражался за тебя, − отрезала она, уходя. – Я позову шерифа.</p><p>Порывшись в кармане, Рум вытащил носовой платок и вытер девушке, которая вновь начала скандировать лозунг, лицо.</p><p>− Все в порядке, − пробормотала она, благодарно улыбаясь. – Это не первый раз и не последний. </p><p>Приведя в порядок её лицо, Рум принялся за свое.</p><p>− Меня зовут Рум Голд, − прошептал он, протянув руку и чувствуя себя немного неловко.</p><p>− Белль Френч, − представилась она, и он, придвинувшись, уселся на тротуар рядом с ней. Их голоса слились в один, выражая неодобрение. Она смотрела на него, и он не мог отвести взгляд. Ее голубые глаза были самым прекрасным, что он видел в жизни. </p><p>Наверное, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем раздался новый голос.</p><p>− Прочь с дороги, − приказал шериф Грэм.</p><p>− Обмякни, если он тебя схватит, − шепнула Белль. – Не сопротивляйся, будь мертвым грузом. </p><p>Первым побуждением Рума было подчиниться приказу шерифа, но он увидел, что остальные вовсе не спешат перебираться на траву. Поэтому он остался где был, черпая вдохновение в Белль, которая лишь повысила голос. Шериф пробормотал проклятие и наклонился, чтобы схватить светловолосого мужчину, в котором Рум узнал Дэвида Нолана, работавшего в зоомагазине в свободное от колледжа время. Нолан обмяк, как и велела Белль, поэтому шерифу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы уволочь его с тротуара и впихнуть в патрульную машину. Молодой человек продолжал скандировать.</p><p>Затем пришел черед темноволосой женщины. Рум увидел, как Нолан обнял её, едва она очутилась в машине. Белль с умиротворенным лицом распласталась на тротуаре. Шериф, кряхтя от натуги, пытался поднять ее так, чтобы его касания не истолковали двусмысленно. Вскоре она очутилась на заднем сиденье машины, а шериф взглянул на Рума.</p><p>− А вы, мистер Голд? Я же знаю, вы не хотите неприятностей. Почему бы вам просто не пойти домой?</p><p>Последнее, чего он хотел, это неприятности, но Рум знал: Белль наблюдает за ним. Её одобрения он жаждал сильнее, нежели свободы.</p><p>− Раз, два, три, четыре, мне не нравится ваша гребаная война!</p><p>Шериф вновь выругался, а Рум всецело сосредоточился на том, чтобы как можно сильнее расслабить все мышцы, ощущая себя червяком, трепыхающимся на крючке. Шериф толкнул его на переднее сиденье и передал трость. </p><p>− Молодец, − шепнула Белль сзади, а шериф обратился к остальным демонстрантам.</p><p>− Чтобы, когда я вернусь, вас на тротуаре уже не было. Эмма, это и тебя касается! − рявкнул он, усаживаясь рядом с Голдом и заводя мотор. – Белль, мы это уже обсуждали. Протестовать – можно, блокировать общественное движение – нельзя.</p><p>− Если бы вы увидели человека, идущего навстречу собственной смерти, разве не попытались бы его остановить? – спросила она.</p><p>− Это призывной пункт, а не скотобойня, − возразил он.</p><p>− Двести сорок два трупа за неделю, − отрезал Нолан, и Рум вздрогнул. Он знал, что дела плохи, но не думал, что настолько. Эта война должна закончиться не только ради Бэя. Ради всех.</p><p>− За что вы так ненавидите наших солдат? – судя по тону, Грэм уже задавал этот вопрос тысячу раз.</p><p>− Мы любим наших солдат. Поэтому хотим, чтобы они вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми, − безмятежно ответила темноволосая женщина, когда шериф припарковался рядом с участком. </p><p>Все, похоже, знали, что делать. Рум последовал за ними и заметил, что Нолан и темноволосая женщина заняли одну камеру. Он слегка удивился, что шериф это допустил, и присоединился к Белль. А Нолан притянул к себе подругу и страстно поцеловал, пока шериф их запирал. Рум старался на них не смотреть.</p><p>− Поеду за остальными. Когда вернусь, будем разбираться, − пообещал шериф, швырнул на стол ключи и ушел.</p><p>Белль села на узкую койку, похлопав рядом с собой.</p><p>− Все в порядке, − улыбнулась она, успокоив зародившуюся было в его груди панику. Только что его арестовали. Прежде его даже за парковку в неположенном месте не штрафовали, а теперь он сидит в тюрьме. – Папа нас заберет, когда Грэм вернется.</p><p>Рум был шапочно знаком с Мо Френчем. Тот был самым богатым жителем города, но Рум сомневался, что он внесет залог за всех.</p><p>− Как… какова будет сумма? – кое-какие сбережения у него имелись, но он надеялся потратить их на рождественский подарок для Бэя.</p><p>Белль хихикнула, заглушив тихие стоны, доносившиеся из соседней камеры. Рум всё еще упорно туда не смотрел. </p><p>− У шерифа <i>договоренность</i> с отцом, − пояснила Белль. – У него роман с Корой Миллс, и он очень не хочет, чтобы об этом узнал мэр. </p><p>Глаза Рума расширились, и он уселся рядом, даже не заметив этого.</p><p>− Женой мэра? – севшим голосом переспросил он.</p><p>Белль кивнула, озорно сверкая глазами.</p><p>− А если это не сработает, мне известно, что у него роман еще и с Эммой, и он очень не хочет, чтобы об этом узнала <i>жена</i> мэра. </p><p>Рум всегда полагал, что Сторибрук – самый скучный и консервативный маленький городок из всех маленьких городков. Определенно, он многое упустил.</p><p>− Кто такая Эмма?</p><p>− Блондинка с перьями в волосах. Она заканчивает старшую школу. Дэвид приехал из колледжа на каникулы. Мэри тоже на каникулах. Она ходит в школу для девочек, поэтому видятся они только летом, − Белль кивнула на соседнюю камеру, как бы поясняя доносящиеся оттуда влажные звуки. – Остальные приходят и уходят, а мы четверо тут постоянные гости.</p><p>Рум повторил про себя имена, совмещая их с лицами.</p><p>− Теперь вот ты еще, − продолжила Белль. – Как ты там очутился?</p><p>Рум понимал, что не вписывается в компанию. Он носил строгие брюки и рубашку и был вдвое старше присутствующих.</p><p>− Я сражался во время Второй мировой. – Белль накрыла его руку ладонью. Её глаза сочувственно потеплели. – Я видел… многое. То, что хотел бы забыть. И не хочу, чтобы мой сын увидел то же.</p><p>К стыду своему, Рум понял, что у него срывается голос. Белль притянула его к себе, предлагая положить голову ей на плечо. Она пахла лавандой и пачули, этот аромат успокаивал.</p><p>− Расскажи о своем сыне.</p><p>Эта просьба была именно тем, что ему требовалось, чтобы сосредоточиться. Ничто так не радовало, как мысли о Бэе.</p><p>− Его зовут Бэй, он живет в Калифорнии с матерью. Ему шестнадцать лет. Он учится в школе и занимается бейсболом. Раз в неделю мы созваниваемся.</p><p>Белль продолжала задавать вопросы, пока не возвратился шериф. Он был один. Белль коснулась губами волос Рума.</p><p>− Должно быть, твой сын очень гордится тобой. Я в этом уверена.</p><p>Поговорить еще они не успели. Шериф позвонил, и спустя несколько минут в участок прибыл Мо Френч. Он подписал какие-то бумаги, после чего шериф выпустил всех из камер. Мистер Френч вскинул брови, глядя на их четверку.</p><p>− В этот раз без Эммы?</p><p>− У нас есть новенький, − улыбнулась Белль, приобняв Рума за руку.</p><p>Рослый мужчина внимательно оглядел его, и Рум выпрямился, стараясь не показывать, что ему необходима трость.</p><p>− Рад познакомиться, − произнес Френч, протянув руку. </p><p>Эти простые слова показались Руму знаком одобрения.</p><p>Молодые люди забрались на заднее сиденье поджидающего на улице «Кадиллака», предоставив ему пассажирское. </p><p>− Моя домработница всегда готовит слишком много, − произнес Френч. – Ты голоден?</p><p>Рум никогда не мог похвастаться большим количеством друзей. Он был слишком застенчив и инороден, однако эта компания, кажется, приняла его без раздумий.</p><p>− Спасибо.</p><p>− Ты ветеран, − продолжил Френч, и это был не вопрос. – У меня был старший брат. Он тоже служил.</p><p>Всего две фразы – и его поддержка всего предприятия вдруг обрела смысл. Рум кивнул, радуясь, что больше не нужно ничего пояснять. Остаток пути прошел в относительной тишине. На ступеньках розового дома в викторианском стиле они обнаружили светловолосую девушку, несомненно, ту самую Эмму. </p><p>Познакомившись, они весело поужинали, обсуждая будущие демонстрации, учебу Эммы и фильм «Полуночный ковбой». Рум сделал зарубку на память его посмотреть. Похоже, хиппи не так уж отличались от других людей, и Рум не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз так приятно проводил время.</p><p>Он настолько легко поладил с новыми знакомыми, что уже через неделю у него появился график. Он шел на работу, после смены присоединялся к демонстрации – обычно у военкомата, час или больше проводил в камере предварительного заключения, а потом ужинал в доме Френчей. Белль крутилась возле него, рассказывая о планах на будущее, – она изучала журналистику. Если война не завершится в грядущем году, после окончания учебы она поедет во Вьетнам сама и будет писать статьи, чтобы их читали люди здесь, дома. </p><p>− Не думаю, что всё происходящее можно понять, не побывав там. Если бы люди знали, хоть чуть-чуть понимали, никто бы не поддерживал эту войну. Я хочу открыть им глаза.</p><p>Мысль о том, что Белль придется пережить нечто подобное тому, что произошло с ним, ужасала почти так же сильно, как если бы речь шла о Бэе. Чистота и доброта казались её второй кожей. Никто бы не назвал Белль невинной: для этого она была слишком практичной и начитанной, но какую-то её частичку не затронули ужасы, о которых она читала. Рум был готов сделать всё, лишь бы помочь ей сберечь эту чистоту, даже если ради этого пришлось бы отслужить второй срок. </p><p>При каждом удобном случае они отправлялись в города покрупнее и присоединяли свои голоса к демонстрациям в Портленде, Бангоре, а иногда даже в Бостоне. Из кусков ткани, завалявшихся в ателье, он скроил несколько подходящих нарядов – свободные штаны и туники. Выглядел он нелепо, но чувствовал себя частью компании. Люди кричали и плевали на них, но это было невысокой ценой за мир. </p><p>Постепенно Рум стал засиживаться до ночи. Остальные были вдвое моложе него, у них не было работы, куда надо вставать по утрам. Но Рум никогда не мог оторваться от Белль вовремя, чтобы хорошенько выспаться. Она была полна надежд на будущее. Рядом с ней он тоже начинал верить, что война закончится, а солдаты вернутся домой. На Земле поймут, как глупо решать проблемы, убивая людей, и воцарится мир. </p><p>Он засыпал все позже и позже, накануне делая бутерброды с арахисовым маслом, чтобы перекусить на ходу по пути в ателье. Это продолжалось почти две недели, пока однажды Рума не разбудили солнечные лучи, льющиеся в окно. Он опоздал на работу на два часа.</p><p>− Простите! – ворвавшись в ателье, выдохнул он, запыхавшийся и перепуганный. </p><p>За годы работы у Марко он никогда не опаздывал, и, когда старик поманил его в подсобку, у него свело живот. Его собирались уволить.</p><p>− Рум, сколько ты у меня работаешь? – спросил Марко, усаживаясь и жестом приглашая его сесть.</p><p>Рум остался стоять, отчаянно уповая на то, что проявление уважения как-то ему поможет.</p><p>− Двадцать два года, сэр.</p><p>− Двадцать два года, − повторил Марко. – И за двадцать два года ты ни разу не опаздывал.</p><p>− Нет, сэр, − дрожащим голосом произнес Рум. – Извините, что так вышло. </p><p>− Я еще не закончил, − поднял руку Марко. – Ты никогда не опаздывал. Никогда не болел. Никогда не просил прибавки или отпуска.</p><p>Всё верно. Марко и без того платил приличную зарплату, время от времени увеличивая её. Рум не видел смысла просить прибавки. Ему просто повезло заполучить хорошую работу. Мало кто рискнет нанять калеку. Интересно, когда Марко его уволит, долго он будет искать новое место? И наверняка новый начальник не будет таким же добрым.</p><p>− Кажется, я задолжал тебе отпуск за двадцать два года, − глаза старика блеснули. – Выдохни, Рум. Возьми отпуск на лето. До осени твоя работа никуда не денется.</p><p>Он резко выдохнул, словно от удара в живот.</p><p>− Вы серьезно?</p><p>− Летом заказов немного, − Марко сделал широкий жест, затем встал и положил руку Руму на плечо. – Мой мальчик был слишком взрослым для призыва, и я каждый день благодарю за это Бога. Другим родителям повезло меньше. Бери летний отпуск и сделай всё, что в твоих силах. </p><p>− Спасибо, − хрипло произнес Рум. </p><p>Остаток дня он потратил на то, чтобы дошить куртку, потом распрощался с Марко до осени и поспешил сообщить Белль радостные новости.</p><p>− Это же чудесно! – просияла она. – Эмма завтра выпускается, и мы поедем в Вашингтон. Теперь и ты с нами отправишься.</p><p>Он согласился не раздумывая, оставил дома строгую элегантную одежду и присоединился к демонстрантам в видавшем виды «Фольксвагене» Эммы. Кто-то убрал два ряда сидений, заменив их уютным гнездышком с одеялами и подушками. Впятером, конечно, было тесновато, но для близких друзей сойдет. Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет почти наверняка будут спать вместе. Его не это волновало.</p><p>Поймав Белль за руку, он оттащил её в сторонку.</p><p>− Я даже и не знаю.</p><p>− Здесь удобнее, чем кажется, − заверила она.</p><p>− Нет, я… − отчего-то он был уверен, что Белль не станет насмехаться над ним из-за его слабости. – Мне снятся кошмары. Я кричу во сне.</p><p>− Рум, ты один из нас, − Белль сжала его руки. – Если хочешь, мы будем спать под звездами, но никто не станет тебя винить. Мы делаем это ради таких, как ты.</p><p>У него перехватило дыхание от этого простого признания. Несколько бессонных ночей – и они передумают, но сейчас он один из них. Его место здесь.</p><p>− Если вы двое не поспешите, мне понадобится новая стрижка! – пожаловалась Эмма с водительского сиденья. </p><p>Белль рассмеялась и взяла его за руку, помогая залезть в машину. Они уселись рядом с Дэвидом и Мэри Маргарет, как обычно, тесно прижавшимися друг к другу. </p><p>− Поднять паруса! – крикнула Эмма, заводя мотор. Лишь через пару минут автомобиль таки тронулся. Она включила радио, The Shondells пели «Crystal Blue Persuation». Сидевшая рядом с Румом Белль принялась подпевать, а он смотрел, как Сторибрук исчезает вдали, и чувствовал, что впервые за долгое время может вдохнуть полной грудью. </p><p>Рум быстро сообразил, что поездка в Вашингтон будет куда более вольной, нежели он представлял. По пути на юг они остановились в Огасте и присоединились к демонстрации, проходившей на ступенях Капитолия. Он напрягся, увидев нескольких солдат, наблюдавших за ними. Насколько ему было известно, на шерифа Огасты у Мо Френча не имелось никакого компромата. Здесь опасность ареста была вполне реальна. Это тебе не часок-другой в камере Сторибрука, которую он уже привык считать вторым домом.</p><p>Демонстрация прошла мирно, и с темнотой они вновь двинулись в путь, подыскивая место для ночевки. Рум и Дэвид развели костер, пока девушки сходили за едой. Вечер прошел за разговорами. А потом они принялись петь песни, которые днем слышали по радио. Этот вечер ничем не отличался от вечеров во дворе у Белль, пока Эмма не достала то, что он поначалу принял за обычную сигарету. Эмма раскурила ее, затянулась и передала Мэри Маргарет.</p><p>Ни одна сигарета так не пахла. Его щеки вспыхнули, когда от Мэри Маргарет косяк перешел к Дэвиду, а затем к нему.</p><p>− Папочка не одобряет, − криво усмехнулась Белль, явно ожидая своей очереди. </p><p>Руму понадобился весь прошлый опыт курильщика, чтобы затянуться. Следуя примеру Дэвида, он медленно выдохнул дым через нос и протянул косяк Белль. Та зажмурилась от удовольствия.</p><p> – Так гораздо лучше, − вздохнула она.</p><p>Поначалу он не чувствовал ничего особенного, но продолжил старательно затягиваться всякий раз, когда косяк переходил к нему. Однако позже Рум обратил внимание на то, что голова затуманилась, и, похоже, начал дышать глубже, чем обычно. Ночной воздух показался необычайно свежим и чистым. Он привалился к Белль, а та начала хихикать, и в её глазах отражались искорки их маленького костра. Сидевшие напротив Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет целовались, держась за руки и совершенно не стесняясь окружающих. Эмма опустошала пакет с маршмеллоу, и у Рума заурчало в животе, но он постеснялся просить. </p><p>Он откинулся на спину, глядя на звезды. Никогда прежде они не были такими яркими. Казалось, стоит лишь протянуть руку, и он сорвет одну, как спелое яблоко. И отдаст её Белль. Она сияет, как звезды. Звезда ей понравится. </p><p>Однако Рум слегка промахнулся, и его пальцы оказались у Белль в волосах. Та села на колени рядом, в свете костра ее волосы превратились в золотой ореол.</p><p>− Я так рада, что ты поехал, − прошептала она.</p><p>− Я тоже, − так же тихо отозвался он. </p><p>Было так естественно притянуть её ближе. Их губы слились в поцелуе, зубы столкнулись, когда он неуклюже попытался приласкать её языком. Ему это никогда хорошо не удавалось, но Белль, похоже, знала, что делает. Её язычок проник ему в рот, лаская нёбо и язык, а теплые руки сжимали его лицо. Смеясь, она рухнула рядом, и он перекатился на бок, не разрывая поцелуй. Аромат тела Белль смешался с древесным дымом, и этот запах сводил его с ума.</p><p>За их спинами послышался тихий стон и звук соприкосновения плоти с плотью. Рум оторвался от Белль.</p><p>− Нам… нам надо…</p><p>− Я принесу одеяло, − пообещала она и на удивление ловко вскочила. </p><p>Пока он, пошатываясь, вставал, она вернулась с переброшенным через предплечье одеялом и, взяв его за руку, повела прочь от костра. Даже летом воздух Мэна был довольно прохладным, но её присутствие грело сильнее любого огня.</p><p>В темноте они нашли пятачок мягкой травы. Белль расстелила одеяло, сверкая улыбкой в лунном свете. Потом она стянула платье через голову и осталась полностью обнаженной, не считая трусиков. Она отбросила платье в сторону, швырнув туда же кожаный шнурок, стягивающий волосы. Её распущенные кудри придавали ей диковатый облик. Она была похожа на фею, на воплощенную мечту, и он впился в нее восхищенным взглядом.</p><p>− Белль… ты уверена?</p><p>В конце концов, он вдвое старше, к тому же калека. Но она приблизилась и пылко поцеловала его.</p><p>− Конечно. Я с первого дня была уверена.</p><p>Они вместе рухнули на одеяло. Трость куда-то запропастилась. Его загрубевшие руки ласкали каждый дюйм гладкого, совершенного тела Белль. Она стянула с него одежду, которую Рум сшил сам, чтобы быть как она. Их тела двигались в унисон, залитые лунным светом. Губы и руки создавали симфонию наслаждения. Она была всюду, и он отчаянно пытался доставить ей хотя бы половину того удовольствия, которое она доставляла ему. Её сладкий голосок сорвался на стоны, и были они прекраснее любой музыки, что он слышал прежде.</p><p>Войти в неё оказалось так же легко, как вздохнуть, она выгнулась, словно приветствуя его возвращение домой. Прежде ему всегда приходилось сосредотачиваться на процессе и напрягаться, чтобы уберечь лодыжку. Но с Белль в этом не было необходимости. Он просто существовал, двигаясь в ней медленными долгими толчками, а вокруг рождались и разрушались целые миры.</p><p>Она схватила его за волосы, содрогнулась, напряглась под ним, и при виде её блаженной улыбки Рум очень скоро последовал за ней. Он рухнул на неё, ощущая в волосах теплые и нежные пальцы. Рум поклялся, что больше никогда не будет стричься.</p><p>После удивительной ночи с Белль сама мысль о кошмаре казалась кощунственной, но он проснулся от собственного крика и отвернулся в тщетной попытке не разбудить ее, смаргивая воспоминания. </p><p>− Рум… − услышав её сонный голос, он едва не разрыдался. </p><p>Он был здесь и сейчас. Прошлое давно ушло, а в настоящем у него было больше, чем он когда-либо мечтал. Она обняла его сзади и коснулась губами его плеча. </p><p>– Ты пробовал рассказать кому-нибудь, что с тобой случилось?</p><p>− Нет, − сквозь зубы процедил он. </p><p>Никто из его новых друзей не должен был слышать об этом. Они и так уже всё знали, а кто не знал, не заслуживал подобного.</p><p>− Расскажи мне, − прошептала она, скользнув губами от его плеча к шее. – Вдруг это поможет?</p><p>Меньше всего ему хотелось осквернять чистоту Белль рассказами о своем прошлом. Но её уважительное молчание было требовательнее любой мольбы. Нельзя забывать, что она собралась отправиться в зону боевых действий после окончания колледжа. И, если его рассказ мог её разубедить, лучше напугать её сейчас.</p><p>В объятиях Белль, глядя на отблески костра вдали, он, запинаясь, начал говорить. Он рассказывал о траншеях, ужасах, оружии и окровавленных кусках мяса. Он наступал на них, стараясь не думать, что когда-то эти ошметки были людьми, которых он знал. Несмотря ни на что, она продолжала обнимать его, не прячась от кошмара рассказа, и он черпал силу из тепла её тела.</p><p>− Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти, − тихо вымолвила она, когда он договорил. А может, попросту исчерпал слова и осмелился прикрыть глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущении её кожи. Ему вновь удалось уснуть, и на этот раз это был сон без сновидений.</p><p>Следующие несколько дней они ехали в примерном направлении Вашингтона. Насколько он понимал, Эмма на самом деле не знала, куда едет, а больше никому садиться за руль не позволялось. Но это, кажется, никого не волновало. Где бы они ни оказывались, всюду проходили демонстрации, к которым они присоединялись, и находились поля, где можно было разбить лагерь. Обнимая Белль каждую ночь, Рум не слишком торопился возвращаться домой.</p><p>Радио всегда было включено – он начал запоминать слова и тихонько подпевать. Белль и Эмма горланили знакомые песни, чтобы заглушить звуки, которые издавали Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет на заднем сиденье. Из-за природной застенчивости Рума они с Белль были более осмотрительны, но никому не мешала их близость. Никто не возражал.</p><p>− Христос, знаешь, это совсем не просто,<br/>
Уж ты-то знаешь, как тяжело может быть.<br/>
Судя по тому, что сейчас происходит,<br/>
Меня вот-вот распнут на кресте. </p><p>Рум откинулся на спинку сиденья с широкой улыбкой, пока девушки подпевали «Битлз». Он чуть не свалился, когда Эмма ударила по тормозам.</p><p>− Эмма! – укоризненно прикрикнула Белль.</p><p>Рум выглянул в окно, чтобы посмотреть, что её отвлекло. На дороге, вытянув руку с поднятым пальцем, стоял долговязый мужчина в цилиндре и с чемоданом. </p><p>Рум инстинктивно насторожился, но Эмма уже остановилась.</p><p>− Если уж мне приходится слушать вас четверых каждую ночь, я тоже имею право расслабиться, − заявила она, жестом сгоняя Белль с пассажирского сиденья. </p><p>Белль прижалась к Руму, Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет оторвались друг от друга, и теперь все пятеро изучали нового попутчика.</p><p>− Очень рад познакомиться! – жизнерадостно заявил тот, усаживаясь в машину и приподнимая цилиндр. – Меня зовут Джефферсон. </p><p>Эмма представила остальных, Джефферсон приветственно помахал им. Его манеры несколько успокоили Рума.</p><p>− Куда ты направляешься, Джефферсон? – спросила Белль, а он отмахнулся.</p><p>− Мне, в принципе, все равно, куда направляться, лишь бы куда-нибудь попасть. </p><p>Слова показались Руму знакомыми, но он не мог вспомнить, где же их слышал. </p><p>− Мы едем в Вашингтон, чтобы покончить с войной, − сообщила Эмма.</p><p>− Туда-то я и хотел! – радостно воскликнул Джефферсон. – Если война не закончится мгновенно, она будет длиться вечно, поверьте мне, − он развязал платок на шее и оттянул его, обнажив широкий рубец. – Чарли не слишком гостеприимны. Мы просто хотели их на чай пригласить, а они едва не снесли мне голову!</p><p>Это во многом объясняло странные повадки Джефферсона. По крайней мере, Руму было понятно желание поехать куда угодно. Он покинул Шотландию по той же причине, надеясь скрыться от воспоминаний. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Джефферсону повезет больше.</p><p>Чего у новичка было навалом, так это наркоты, которой он жаждал поделиться. И дни стали терять четкость, в них радостно слились музыка, демонстрации и Белль. Раз в неделю они находили телефон-автомат, и Рум скармливал ему неприлично много монет, чтобы подолгу болтать с Бэем. Неожиданно сыну стало куда интереснее слушать о жизни отца, чем рассказывать о собственной. Рум старался, чтобы мальчик не отвлекался, но ему было приятно, что сын – возможно, впервые в жизни – считает его крутым.</p><p>Остальные тоже звонили. Белль узнавала от отца новости из Сторибрука, а Дэвид общался с бабушкой. Но в целом Рум чувствовал себя совершенно оторванным от прежней жизни. Сторибрук казался иным миром, куда он не спешил возвращаться.</p><p>Рум заметил, что Джефферсон наблюдает за ним, пока разговаривал с Бэем. Тот приблизился, едва он положил трубку.</p><p>− Твой мальчик?</p><p>− Ему шестнадцать, − кивнул Рум. – Живет в Калифорнии с матерью.</p><p>Быстро пошарив в кармане, Джефферсон достал фотографию маленькой девочки.</p><p>− Моей Грэйс четыре. Мне запрещено с ней разговаривать. Видите ли, я на нее тлетворно влияю, − он неубедительно хихикнул.</p><p>− Мне очень жаль, − Руму нечем было облегчить его боль.</p><p>Джефферсон на мгновение прижал фотографию к груди, прежде чем снова спрятать.</p><p>− Когда-нибудь мы сыграем в крокет – твой сын, моя дочка и все мы. А до тех пор, − его взгляд смягчился, наткнувшись на Эмму, − есть чем утешиться.</p><p>Рум был с ним солидарен. Никогда мир не казался столь волшебным, как рядом с Белль. Она заставила его поверить в то, что лучшая жизнь существует. И кошмары ему снились всё реже. С Белль всё становилось лучше. И казалось, лето никогда не закончится.</p><p>Его волосы отросли и стали непослушными. Белль удивила его, подарив кожаный шнурок, такой же, как у неё. Она обернула шнурок вокруг его лба, чтобы волосы не лезли в глаза, и поцеловала. </p><p>− Смотри, какой ты красивый, − одобрительно произнесла она. </p><p>Он впервые в жизни поверил в это, прижав её к себе. Остальные заулюлюкали.<br/>
Каждую ночь они проводили, занимаясь любовью под звездами, пока их, наконец, не застигла непогода. Из-за сильного ливня все схоронились в машине. Для шестерых места было маловато, но они кое-как уместились. Рум очутился между Белль и Дэвидом, а Мэри Маргарет наполовину растянулась на нем. Его стремление к уединению и желание сохранить личное пространство остались в Мэне. Ведь ему было приятно находиться в окружении небезразличных ему людей, которым он тоже небезразличен. </p><p>Ночью он проснулся от крика и тут же зажал рот ладонью, не сразу сообразив, что кричал не он, а Джефферсон. </p><p>− Эй, эй, эй, эй, − приговаривала Эмма, покрывая поцелуями его лицо.</p><p>Джефферсон вскочил, махнул рукой и нечаянно ударил Дэвида по лицу.</p><p>− Потише, чувак. Все нормально. Все в порядке, − успокоил Дэвид. </p><p>Джефферсон скривился.</p><p>− Простите, простите, − плаксиво шептал он, свернувшись калачиком подальше от остальных.<br/>
Взгляд остекленевших глаз невидяще метался из стороны в сторону. Рум нащупал зажигалку и осветил салон. </p><p>− Джефферсон, ты в безопасности, − твердо сказала Белль.</p><p> Рум принялся выпутываться из-под одеял, жестом велев остальным отодвинуться. </p><p>– Вольно, − пробормотал он, усаживаясь рядом с молодым человеком. Плечи Джефферсона слегка расслабились. – Я тоже кричу. Белль заставила меня рассказать. Это помогло.</p><p>В ответ он услышал горький смех.</p><p>− Я такое видел…Они сбрасывали бомбы. На детей. На детей не старше моей Грэйс.</p><p>Рум вздрогнул.</p><p>− Я тоже многое видел. Это никогда не пройдет, но… станет лучше, − он видел ужасы, но видел и красоту. Теперь, когда в его жизни появилась Белль, красота, наконец, перевесила уродство.</p><p>Широко раскрытые темные глаза внимательно смотрели на него.</p><p>− Станет ли? – голос Джефферсона был болезненно юным. </p><p>Они все были так молоды. Иногда из-за их мудрости Рум забывал об этом.</p><p>− Станет, − пообещал он, желая взмахнуть волшебной палочкой и отогнать плохие воспоминания. – А мы тем временем покончим с этой войной, чтобы подобное никогда не повторилось.</p><p>Каким-то образом ему удалось найти правильные слова. Джефферсон немного расслабился, с его лица исчезло диковатое выражение. Остальные вернулись на места. Белль удобно устроилась на коленях у Рума. Мэри Маргарет скрутила косяк. </p><p>− Простите, что всех перебудил, − пробормотал Джефферсон.</p><p>Дэвид ободряюще похлопал его по колену.</p><p>− Теперь ты один из нас, приятель. Все нормально.</p><p>Никто так и не заснул, но это никого не волновало. Их единение было намного важнее. Они были семьей, самой настоящей семьей. </p><p>Спустя несколько ночей Джефферсон приготовил им сюрприз – блюдо с шестью кубиками сахара. </p><p>− Сперва курните, чтобы не улететь, − предупредил он. На этот раз косяк пошел по кругу чуть быстрее. У Рума все затрепетало внутри, когда он осознал, что они собираются сделать.</p><p>− Ты не против? – спросила Белль, когда они расстелили одеяло в дюжине ярдов от остальных.</p><p>Он кое-что слыхал об ЛСД, но многое из услышанного ранее оказалось неправдой. Если Белль готова, то и он тоже.</p><p>− Не-а.</p><p>− Я буду здесь, с тобой, − пообещала она, сжав его руку. </p><p>Они подождали, когда Джефферсон подойдет и положит им в рот по кусочку сахара. Рум устроился рядом с Белль, позволяя зернистому кубику растворяться на языке. </p><p>Перекатившись на бок, он потерся носом о её нос, улыбаясь. Постепенно он начал различать ореол золотого сияния, окружающий её.</p><p>− Ангел, − изумленно выдохнул он, и она нежно поцеловала его, благословляя.</p><p>Её дыхание тоже было золотым, оно освещало его лицо, и он жадно вдохнул, желая дышать одним с ней воздухом. Он чувствовал, как наполняется ею, как золотые нити света пронизывают его существо. Белль была в его крови, заполняя бездонную пустоту его души своим чудом, и он мог лишь всхлипывать от осознания столь чистой красоты.</p><p>− Ты повсюду.</p><p>− Мне нравится твой голос, − прошептала она, и в её глазах светилась радость. – Продолжай говорить.</p><p>Он говорил, сколь она прекрасна, чудесна, как она изменила его жизнь и подарила надежду. В конце концов он понял, что больше не говорит, а думает, но знал: она все понимает. Он приник к её губам, ощущая ласки её влажного бархатного языка. Он вспомнил ткани, с которыми ему доводилось работать в ателье. Каждая из них была лишь блеклым подобием мягкости её кожи и голубизны её глаз. Вселенная медленно готовила его к встрече с ней. Всю свою жизнь он лишь терпеливо ждал своего счастья.</p><p>Белль заставила его перевернуться на спину и двигалась над ним, пока он не наполнил ее. И задрожал, когда она наполнила его. Всем телом он ощущал, как золотые завитки пронизывают его. Он потянулся всем существом, чтобы схватить хотя бы один. Их души становились единым целым. Они были единым существом, безжалостно разделенным на два тела, но теперь этот барьер таял. Он ощущал вибрацию их энергии как единого целого, каждый атом достиг гармонии. Чувствовал он и остальных. Прикрыв два глаза, он позволил открыться третьему, наблюдая паутину света, связывающую их всех.</p><p>Эти странные нити света и энергии связывали его с Мэри Маргарет и Дэвидом, с Эммой и Джефферсоном. Еще один лучик, протянувшийся сквозь всю страну, связывал его с Бэем, и он видел лучи, объединяющие Белль и её отца, Джефферсона и Грэйс. Воздух был наполнен лучами света, миллионами нитей, соединяющих всех в мире. Вот в чем крылся секрет. Существует лишь одна паутина, и все они её часть. Вьетнам, Штаты, Шотландия, Германия… Названия не имели значения. Паутина связала всех. </p><p>Воздух вокруг них с Белль сиял ярче всего, и он, перекатившись, уложил её под себя, чтобы она тоже разглядела нити.</p><p>− Я понимаю, − всхлипнула она с таким выражением лица, будто видела что-то запредельное. – Я все понимаю. Понимаю.</p><p>Они были невообразимо крошечными, но все, что они делали, отражалось в паутине, любовь и мир вырастали в их маленьком уголке, касаясь остальных. Они делали мир лучше, просто занимаясь любовью. </p><p>Двигаясь внутри неё, он всё отчетливее слышал её голос:</p><p>− Я здесь. С тобой. Мы всегда будем вместе.</p><p>Ничто не могло их разлучить, не теперь, когда Белль живет в его душе, а он в её. Пока они сливались, где-то рождались новые миры, но не было ничего прекраснее их любви. Он видел свет, составлявший её суть, и поймал его в тот же миг, когда ощутил, как она тянется к нему. Они вырвались из своих земных тел и стали кометами, пронесшимися сквозь Вселенную и посеявшими на своем пути любовь и понимание.</p><p>Он ничуть не удивился, когда наутро они проснулись одновременно. Судя по солнцу, приближался полдень.</p><p>− Мы одно целое, − удовлетворенно произнес Рум. </p><p>Белль просияла, в её глазах по-прежнему искрился золотистый свет. </p><p>− Навсегда, − пообещала она.</p><p>Он хотел продолжить более глубокое исследование нового уровня их связи, но в животе громко заурчало, да и Дэвиду надо было помочь снять Мэри Маргарет с дерева, поэтому он решил, что займется Белль позже. У них было целое лето впереди.</p><p>Дни превращались в недели. Они ехали по сельской местности и присоединялись к демонстрациям везде, где могли. Повсюду находились люди, которые плевались и оскорбляли их. Но Рум просто не мог сердиться на этих людей, вспоминая об удивительной паутине света, связывающей их всех. Эти люди не видели связи, не понимали, как всё сущее может быть вплетено друг в друга, но однажды они поймут. А он сделает всё возможное, чтобы открыть им глаза.</p><p>В северной части Нью-Йорка планировался фестиваль, и Эмма безумно хотела туда попасть. Чего бы ей ни хотелось, Джефферсон всегда был за, и они развернули машину на север, в сторону Вудстока. Вашингтон дождется их. На фестивале было много народу, и Джефферсон занервничал. Поэтому они припарковались подальше, чтобы можно было слушать музыку, но при этом быстро уехать в случае необходимости.</p><p>Однако причин для беспокойства не было. В перерывах между травкой, кислотой и музыкой Джефферсон, похоже, с огромным удовольствием бродил по округе и делился запасами с любым, кто дарил им улыбку. Это означало, что вскоре у них появилось по-настоящему много друзей. Рум не знал, сколько продлится фестиваль. Время от времени заходило солнце и появлялись звезды – наступало его любимое время суток. Он растягивался на земле, клал голову на колени Белль, переставляя звезды так, чтобы получались их имена, создавая забавные картинки или аккомпанируя музыке. Ему было жаль, когда всё закончилось.</p><p>Он весело рассказывал о своих приключениях Бэю по телефону. Сын был поражен, что он взаправду видел Кросби, Стиллса, Нэша и Янга, которых Милли запрещала ему слушать. Он довольствовался лишь записями у друга дома, а Рум радостно перечислял ему все прозвучавшие композиции, которые смог вспомнить. </p><p>Он по-прежнему наслаждался моментом, когда после разговора с отцом Белль вернулась в машину мрачной.</p><p>− Дэниэл дома, − безрадостным тоном произнесла она, когда остальные собрались вокруг. – Папа говорит… от него… э… мало что осталось.</p><p>− Черт, − пробормотал Дэвид, а Мэри Маргарет подавила рыдание.</p><p>− Бедная Регина, − честно говоря, в глубине души Руму было куда жальче этого Дэниэла. Хоть он и не был с ним знаком, но такого не пожелал бы никому.</p><p>После этого спустя два дня они все же добрались до Вашингтона и присоединились к демонстрации перед зданием Пентагона. Там был установлен микрофон, чтобы люди могли поделиться личными переживаниями, и Рум вдруг ощутил прилив храбрости. Наклонившись, он прошептал Белль:</p><p>− Я хочу кое-что сказать.</p><p>− Удачи, − она сжала его руку.</p><p>Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем настала его очередь говорить. У него пересохло в горле, он посмотрел на толпу. Взглядом нашел Белль и, как всегда, почерпнул силу от неё.</p><p>− В сорок пятом я был солдатом. Мне было девятнадцать, и я хотел сражаться. Я думал, что война – это дело чести, – глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил: − Понадобилось немного времени, чтобы узнать правду. Война – это не дело чести. Это дело смерти. Пуля раздробила мне лодыжку. Я не могу ходить без этого, − он поднял трость, радуясь вниманию толпы. – Я был одним из счастливчиков, которым повезло выжить, и мне до сих пор снятся кошмары. У меня есть сын, я принимаю участие в демонстрациях потому, что не хочу ему такой же участи. Война ничего не решает. Она разрушает жизни. Не дайте ей уничтожить еще больше жизней. </p><p>Послушав другие выступления, он не думал, что его речь кого-то впечатлила, но толпа приветственно шумела, кто-то похлопал его по спине, пока он возвращался в объятия Белль.</p><p>− Я так горжусь тобой, − прошептала она. – И Бэй тоже наверняка гордится.</p><p>Площадка была крупная, и Рум надеялся, что его слова найдут отклик. Все же это был Вашингтон, здесь принимались решения. Они останутся и будут говорить, пока их кто-нибудь не услышит.</p><p>Однако в итоге они остались всего на неделю. Дэвид с побелевшим лицом положил трубку после разговора с бабушкой.</p><p>− Меня призвали.</p><p>Рум похолодел, а Мэри Маргарет бросилась в его объятия.</p><p>− Это же несправедливо! – возразила Эмма. – Ты же еще учишься! Они не могут так поступить! </p><p>− Они могут делать все, что хотят, соня, − сказал Джефферсон. – Мы для них лишь пешки.</p><p>− Пора возвращаться, − тихо произнесла Белль, и они без лишних слов залезли в машину.</p><p>− Что же делать? – спросил её Рум, когда они устроились на одном сидении, а позади прижались друг к другу Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет. </p><p>− Они уедут в Канаду, − ответила она. – Они уже давно решили.</p><p>Он молча кивнул, испытывая облегчение от того, что Дэвид не увидит ужасов войны. Когда-нибудь война закончится, и они смогут вернуться.</p><p>− Мы тоже можем уехать, − предложила Белль. – И взять с собой Бэя. </p><p>Идея начать новую жизнь с Белль и Бэем где-то в безопасном месте звучала билетом в рай, но была несбыточной мечтой.</p><p>− Бэй слишком храбр на свою голову.</p><p>Они еще раз обсудили эту тему, и Рум был в ужасе от решения сына. Бэй не хотел сражаться, но если призовут, он пойдет. Все, что мог сделать Рум, – молиться, чтобы война закончилась до того, как сын вырастет.</p><p>Дорога домой прошла почти в безмолвии, только из радио доносилась музыка. Слишком скоро их встретил Сторибрук. Город не изменился, что казалось невозможным после всего произошедшего. Весь мир стал другим. Как мог маленький городок остаться прежним?</p><p>Другие перемены происходили слишком быстро. Дэвид и Мэри Маргарет уехали на следующий же день. Спустя неделю Джефферсон заскучал по дороге, и Эмма пообещала отправиться с ним хоть в кругосветное путешествие. Семья демонстрантов распадалась.</p><p>Чересчур скоро настал черед и Белль. Они засиделись допоздна накануне её отъезда в колледж.</p><p>− Я приеду домой на Рождество, а в мае уже закончу, − пообещала она. – Что будем делать потом?</p><p>Расстояние между ними ранило, но он по-прежнему чувствовал отголоски их связи. Как бы далеко она ни уехала, они всегда будут вместе, а май наступит совсем скоро. И после этого они уже никогда не расстанутся.</p><p>− Я хочу познакомить тебя с Бэем. Может, съездим в Калифорнию?</p><p>− Мне бы этого хотелось, − лучезарно улыбнулась она.</p><p>− А может… может, поженимся? – рискнул он.</p><p>Белль хихикнула. Прелестнейший звук.</p><p>− Долго же ты тянул, − упрекнула она. – Да, конечно. </p><p>Он дернул её за локон, жалея, что ему не хватило ума сделать предложение раньше, чтобы они успели купить кольцо до её отъезда. Ничего, он сделает это на Рождество.</p><p>− Я напишу тебе, − пообещал он, а потом вдруг запоздало сообразил, что понятия не имеет, где она учится. </p><p>Посмеиваясь над собой, он сказал об этом, и она усмехнулась.</p><p>− Поверить не могу, что мы ни разу не коснулись этой темы! В Кентском университете, − пояснила это. – Это в Огайо.</p><p>− Что ж, наслаждайся своим Кентом, а на Рождество увидимся.</p><p>Рум наклонился и вовлек ее в сладкий поцелуй, воспоминаниями о котором им придется держаться четыре месяца, надеясь, что до декабря ему будет сниться лишь она. Может, к тому времени война закончится, их семья вновь воссоединится и начнет новую жизнь в мире без войны.</p><p>Наверняка к тысяча девятьсот семидесятому наступит мир.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>